До встречи
by Navigatore
Summary: ¡El estar contigo me llena de felicidad! Muchas gracias por darme un lugar en tu familia, espero nos volvamos a encontrar pronto. [OS narrado desde el punto de vista de Makkachin] FanArt de: PixivID:4207606


**Antes de comenzar:**

No creo que este apartado sea necesario, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

1) El texto comienza a una Rusia en el otoño, época de lluvias, acercándose a nieve.

2) Makkachin tiene solo 3 meses para empezar la historia ¿Cómo sobrevivió a esa edad en Rusia? Ustedes verán.

3) Al igual, estamos en 2006, Víctor tiene 18 años al empezar a leer.

4) Verán este tipo de puntos "..." los usaron para marcar un lapso de tiempo entre 15 y 30 minutos transcurridos.

5) Habrán 'min anécdotas' que narra Makkachin y se separaran así:

「Día / Mes / Año」 「06/10/18」

Esto para mostrar "fluidez" en la lectura y cómo cambiar las cosas en cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

 ** _「До встречи」_**

 **「06/10/06」**

 **?:? pm**

 _Hace frío "_ Fue lo que pensé.

Empecé por andar por ahí, buscando un lugar en donde no se sintiera tan frío el ambiente, pero era otoño y estaba en Rusia, buscaba un lugar cálido estaba difícil. Espero que no empiece a llover, o el asunto se empeore.

No hay mucho tiempo cuando llegué a un parque. Las hojas de los árboles estaban amarillentas y el paisaje gris, solo y pasaban las personas por allí. Al recorrer el parque, encontré una banca blanca, rodeada de árboles y con hojas caídas a su alrededor, no era el mejor lugar para quedarse, pero era algo.

 _Además, ya no quiero seguir andando._

Pero había un inconveniente.

Una chica estaba sentada en esa misma banca. Ella tenía el cabello gris, largo y le cubría una parte de su rostro, además estaba envuelta entre un montón de ropa para el invierno, nadie estaba a su lado, al parecer estaba sola.

El problema no fue que ella estuviese allí, sino que podía llegar a hacer algo allí, como llegar a un objeto para alejarse de allí ... Empecé a encaminarme hacia donde estaba ella. Al llegar a la banca me acosté a un lado de este y yo acomodé entre las hojas, al tocarlas se rompían fácilmente.

Sentí como el viento iba de un lado a otro, en las calles se veían algunas personas con maletines, al parecer iban saliendo de su trabajo, se oían el ruido de los coches pitando para que se apurasen los demás en avanzar. Sentí como alguien me miraba, al subir la vista vi que la chica de la banca era quién me miraba ¿Me haría algo? Me quedé tranquilo echado hasta que me veo que la chica se levantó y me sentí que me tomaba los lados, me alzan hacia arriba.

Oh no.

Me gusta un examen de arriba abajo, creo que buscaba algo ¿Pero qué?

\- Creo que no ...- Susurró la chica.- Te voy a llevar conmigo - Dijo con una sonrisa para luego cargarme y llevarme con ella a quién sabe dónde.

¿What?

En el trayecto de la caminata hubo varias veces en las que intenté soltarme, pataleé, arañé y mil cosas más, pero no logré soltarme de su agarre. Al final me rendí y solo vi lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, las hojas por todas partes y casi nadie en las calles. Me percaté y un momento dado olía a comida.

Tiene hambre ...

Un tiempo después y llegar a una gran edificio, a mi parecer gris y azul. Al entrar al lugar se siente más cálido, el frío que se perdió en el exterior. Luego la chica caminó hacia el frente mientras saludaba a los demás. Entramos en un lugar en el cual con solo presionar unos botones y te lleva a otro en muy poco tiempo.

¿ _Qué estaba pasando?_

Al abrirse otra vez las puertas siguen avanzando por un pasillo, hay muchas puertas junto a las paredes ... Llegamos a una de esas puertas y la abriste, por dentro de la habitación era de color blanco y no tan grande.

Al entrar te agachaste y me dejaste en el suelo.

¡Me raptaste y luego me dejas!

Al ver que el otro lado del piso, casi por instinto empecé a tener el mismo rincón del lugar, tuve varios adornos, uno en estantes y otros en mesas, al menos no tiré nada al suelo ...

Un sillón.

No.

Si.

Lo hice.

A como pude, a los saltos torpes pude subirme al sillón, no era muy alto, pero digamos que no era muy grande ... La Mancha un poco el sillón con la marca de mis patas, pero no se notaba todo porque era el sillón gris Espero que ella no lo note ...

-Боже мой ... ¿Y el perro? - La chica miró a todos lados - ¡Ahí estás! - Dijo para luego sentarse a mi lado. - Ven, te voy a dar de comer - Se yer me cargó.

¿Cuánto más vas a seguir con eso de cargarme?

Ella comenzó a caminar, llegamos a otro cuarto. En él había dos tazas en el suelo, una con agua y la otra con comida al parecer.

¡Al fin!

Oh.

El plato tiene arroz.

¡¿Me quieres matar de hambre ?!

Bueno ... Al menos tengo agua.

La chica me dejó en el suelo para dejarme comer y luego ella irse a sentar en una silla que había por ahí.

Lo peor es que me dio las sobras ...

¡Termine!

 **De tomar el agua.**

Voy a dejar ese plato de arroz, ya me quitó el hambre.

Ella tiene sentada en esa silla, pero esta vez con su celular.

\- ¿Ya? - Me volteó a ver.

Nariz.

Ahora que lo pienso, tiene una voz muy grave a pesar de ser una chica ...

Lo pensé por un momento, salí de la cocina y avanzaste hacia la sala más grande, me asomé y vi que ya estaba oscuro afuera, solo se veían las luces de los demás edificios, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Ahora tengo sueño.

No lo he perdido en ese momento, la chica estaba sentada en el sillón que estaba ensuciado, me acerqué a ella y me subí al sillón. Me acosté junto a ella.

\- Debería bañarte ... - Dijo la chica mientras me miraba.

Se me quitó el sueño.

\- Vamos - Dijo para luego hacer una señal tipo "Sígueme".

Me voy a tener que arrancar de este sillón para llevarme.

\- Vaya vaya - Volteó a verme - ¿Así vamos? - Se volvió a acercar y me atrapó antes de que pudiese escapar. - ¡Vámonos! - Dijo alegre mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Al entrar a la puerta y a mí otra vez en el suelo para buscar quién sabe qué. Llenó un gran objeto con el agua y puso las botellas que buscaba junto a ese objeto.

\- ¡Listo! -Dijo.

Estoy envuelto en una toalla, sigo con el pelaje húmedo, pero tengo la sensación de que me siento mejor, el agua está calentita, así que creo que no fue tan malo el baño después de todo.

Estaba acostado en un gran colchón, ella me había quedado aquí mientras buscaba algo en otro cuarto.

La toalla me molestaba, además creo que ya estoy seco, me la quité de encima.

\- ¡Moca! - Exclamó para luego entrar al cuarto y tirar al mismo colchón en que estaba.

¿Moca?

\- Cómo el café - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mis orejas.

Otra vez tengo sueño ...

\- Son las seis de la tarde ... ¿Ya tienes sueño? - Preguntó mientras me veía.

¿Has tenido antes un perro?

\- No te culpo, yo también tengo sueño ... ya vuelvo, solo hago algunas cosas - Dijo y luego se levantó del colchón para salir del cuarto.

Debería dejarle espacio.

Ví alrededor de este cuarto, estaba pintado en color blanco, tenía una pequeña mesa y en ella varias cosas, entre ellas una foto. Había una estantería con pequeños adornos.

Era muy bonito el lugar.

Había también una gran caja de madera con puertas, no sé cómo se llama eso. Las ventanas y los objetos estaban bien abiertos.

\- Listo - Decir a la chica a lo lejos mientras entraba corriendo al cuarto. - Спокойной ночи, Makkachin. - Dijo para luego apagar la luz de la habitación.

¿Makkachin?

Me gusta.

Creí que esa noche no iba a poder dormir, pero el colchón estaba muy suave y hacía que me durmiese en cuestión de minutos.

 **「07/01/07」**

¡Hoy salimos a pasear!

La ciudad estaba cubierta con varias luces de colores brillantes, jugué con la nieve que tenía en el suelo, era muy suavecita pero fría. Ví a varios niños jugar con la nieve, ellos y las demás personas que estaban allí vestidos con un montón de ropa encima, además de escuchar el ruido de las personas hablar.

Ella me llevó a varias partes, aunque casi siempre me llevaba cargando porque el suelo estaba muy frío y aunque no tenía mucha distancia, me sentía congelado.

Cuando íbamos devuelta a casa ella se detuvo con alguien, este menciono un nombre ... 'Víctor', creo. ¿Es ese tu nombre?

 **「06/04/07 」**

Hoy me arrancó del sillón.

Sólo recuerdo que yo estaba acostado en el sillón y de la nada, me gustaría salir para la noche.

Me puso un gorrito azul en el trayecto en que andábamos.

Íbamos ligeramente rápido, hasta que parecía que ella estaba corriendo, gracias a ello, mejor el viento y golpe. Ya no hacía frío, hola verano.

Llegamos a un lugar con una gran pista de hielo.

¿Qué hago aquí?

Se ha llevado un montón de personas se acercaron a ella y me llevaronon a un saludar.

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Quienes son ellos?

 **「08/03/07」**

Afuera estaba lloviendo así que tuve que jugar adentro, me gustaría gustando salir a pasear ...

Había jugando en el pasillo junto al baño y no tenía sentido tan solo. Gracias a mis patas torpes en una de esas cosas que un juguete se metiera al cuarto de baño, lógicamente lo fui a buscar, ese juguete era mi favorito.

Me parece que no he dicho que nunca antes lo había visto desnudo ¿No?

Me dí cuenta de algo. Eras un chico y no una chica.

Oh.

Ya entendí muchas cosas.

\- ¿Moca? - Preguntó.

 **「15/07/09」**

\- ¡A que no me alcanzas Makkachin!

Víctor comenzó a correr y se mezcló entre las demás personas que había allí, al parecer ese día había varios turistas.

Empecé a correr, el clima era el mejor para salir a pasear ¡Ni frío ni calor! Sentía el sol en todo mi cuerpo y el viento tibio soplar.

\- ¡Makkachin, ven! - Me llamó - Este es el Palacio de Invierno - Siguió - Señaló el monumento que tenía en frente - Fue diseñado por el francés Augusto de Montferrand en honor a Alejandro Alejandro I. Construida entre los años 1830 y 1834.

¿Cómo esto se puede mantener en pie sin caerse?

No veo nada más arriba de mi nariz.

\- Makkachin - Dijo - Vamos a comer algo, ¡El primero que llega se queda la mejor parte! - Exclamó para luego empezar a correr.

¡Comida!

Empecé a correr, no sabía dónde, pero al menos yo impulso.

 **「15/01/13」**

Víctor ha estado muy raro estos días.

Normalmente, es una persona muy alegre, una que siempre esríe, pero desde hace unos días ya no lo hace.

¿Ha pasado algo?

Esa aura de felicidad se ha ido, ahora siempre se ha visto pensativo, serio, a veces hasta triste. Yo siempre traté de sacarlo de las cuatro paredes en que vivía, pero sin lograrlo. Habían momentos en que sonreía, pero duraban poco porque después volvía esa expresión de tristeza.

Quería hacer algo por él, pero no sabía que hacer.

 **「15/12/15」**

Víctor ha estado muy animado desde ayer. Después de años sin sonrisas ha vuelto a ser él.

No sé que haya pasado en el lugar al que fue ¡Pero lo agradezco muchísimo!

También comenzó a escribir cosas en una libreta y comenzó a leer más libros, parecía que algo buscaba. Nunca me quiso decir.

 **「13/04/16」**

\- ¡Empaca tus cosas Makkachin, nos vamos de viaje! - Dijo Víctor para luego sacar unas maletas.

¿Y qué voy a llevar?

Para empezar ¿A dónde vamos?

No, ¿Qué hora es?

Afuera sigue oscuro y la única luz que hay en la del cuarto.

Me voy a volver a echar, no sé porqué se tan temprano.

 **3:00 pm**

\- Makkachin, Makkachin - Siguió - ¡Makkachin!

¡Dejame dormir!

\- Son las tres de la tarde, no tiene comido y ya debemos irnos. - Dijo para luego salir por la puerta que había en el cuarto.

Oh.

Tal vez si estoy viejo.

Espero ya esté la comida.

Salí de mi cama para luego encaminarme a la cocina y empezar a comer.

\- Ya es hora, vámonos - Víctor hizo una seña y comenzó a caminar.

Habíamos llegado a un lugar bastante grande y lleno de gente. Creo que se llamaba aeropuerto ... Víctor ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Otra vez tuve que ir a la parte trasera del avión. Aquí atrás me siento solo. Quería ir con Víctor.

 **「14/04/16」**

Víctor, me dijiste que aquí no nevaba, me mentiste.

\- Esperame un rato aquí Makkachin, ya vuelvo - Dijo Víctor para luego entrar a un establecimiento, parecía una casa ese lugar.

Sí, que el perro se queda afuera en la nieve.

Espere por un tiempo y Víctor no volvía, me empecé a desesperar. De la nada veo como se abre la puerta por la que entra Víctor, pensé que era él y que estaba encima de quién creía que era Víctor.

Ese no es él.

Cabello y ojos oscuros, además hablaba en otro idioma que yo no entendía.

\- ¿Vicchan? - Fue lo que el entendió al cabello oscuro.

¿Vicchan? ¿What?

 **「16/04/16」**

Tres son multitud.

Víctor, aquel de cabello rubio ¿No es eso lo que practica en el patinaje en casa?

Veía que el cabello negro y el rubio no se llevababan muy bien. ¿Qué los dos se llaman Yuri? Prefiero al Yuri de cabello negro.

Ahora pasé más tiempo juntos que cuando estábamos en casa. Salía a correr al lado de Yuri japonés, él era diferente a Víctor, era más callado y retraído, pero cuando estaba junto a él me muy bien.

Por otro lado el Yuri rubio y la mirada me cruzaba, solo estaba detrás de Víctor todo el tiempo.

 **"?/?/dieciséis"**

¡Perdóname Víctor!

¡No lo volveré a hacer!

Solo que tenia curiosidad por saber qué hacer y por eso casi no tienes vuelvo a ver.

Creí que mi cuerpo lo podría soportar, pero no. Me empecé a sentir mal y me tuve que llevar a cabo casi corriendo al veterinario.

En el momento no sabía dónde estaba, solo movía mi cabeza de un lado al otro buscándote. Creí que no te iba a volver a ver.

Supe que tuviste que volver de Rusia hasta aquí solo por la estupidez que hice, me sentí mal porque Yuri se quedó solo allá.

Извините.

 **「15/12/16 」**

Después de que Víctor y Yuri se vieron por un largo tiempo ¡Ellos han regresado!

Empezaron a contar historias de cómo les fue durante su viaje.

También noté like Víctor ha cambiado desde que vinimos aquí, al estar con Yuri se pone más feliz y ya no se pone tan triste como hace tiempo.

Спасибо, Юрий.

Meses después de que Víctor y Yuri volviesen a Japón hemos vuelto a nuestra casa, a Rusia, los tres juntos.

Yuri se quedó con un tiempo para vivir, Víctor sin miedo a esconder su felicidad de ninguna manera.

Salimos los tres a pasear, una vez pasamos por el parque en el que hace varios años, es increíble que aún lo recuerde. Todo lo había cambiado, esa banca ya no estaba, ahora solo era tierra y hojas caídas. Aquellos senderos de tierra ahora fueron más pequeños gracias a las remodelaciones que hicieron. Por poco no reconozco el lugar, solo ha quedado el árbol que deja caer sus hojas secas sobre mi.

El Yuri rubio ahora nos visitaba y nos hablaba más, aunque todavía no me dirige muchas palabras que digamos.

En los últimos días no me he estado sintiendo muy bien, aunque Víctor de mi plato con la comida lista no me dan ganas de comer, ni siquiera de tomar algo.

Las ganas de tener antes de salir a pasear se han ido, el estado preocupando a Víctor con todo esto. Creo que ya es tiempo.

Él ha visto que Yuri ha tenido una expresión de preocupación por estos días, además de hablar de Víctor casi susurrando con la misma expresión. Yuri ya lo sabe, pero Víctor no comprende.

Мне пора, Виктор.

 **「10/06/18 」**

\- Adiós, Makkachin - Los dos se despiden acariciándome la cabeza. - Nos vemos más tarde - Cierran la puerta.

Víctor y Yuri tuvieron que salir a practicar hoy, los dos se despidieron de mi y se fueron. Estuve un rato junto a la puerta. Lamentablemente creo que no voy a poder darles la bienvenida. Me siento cada vez peor.

Voltee a ver hacia la cocina, y manténgame mi plato de comida intacto. Aún así no me entraban ganas de comer, así que salí de ahí y tomé un rumbo cualquiera.

Un momento en el que todo el tiempo se torna más oscuro, ya no siento mis patas, me tambalee y caí, ya no me puedo mantener parado, intento volver a levantarme, aún así no lo logro.

Caí en frente del cuarto de Víctor, ya no puedo dar un paso más.

Veo al frente de mi que parque frío, sombrío, sin color, y esa banca blanca con hojas secas y frágiles abajo de ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

Aquella vez que Víctor me dio arroz de comer, ¡El tiempo que lo creí una chica! Cuando fui al palacio de invierno y me explicó la historia de una estatua que ya no recuerdo ¡Cuando se cortó el cabello! Creí que ese era no era Víctor y que era un extraño, que la vez por la pierna por esa razón, fue un accidente ¡Lo juro! . ¿Por qué todas estas escenas aparecen frente a mi justo ahora?

Me duele, quería despedirme de ellos, de Víctor y Yuri. Víctor me dio un mi que necesitaba, alguien que me acompañó y no me dejó, Yuri le dio un Víctor lo que yo no podía esperar. Aquella alegría que perdió durante años, él se devolvió.

Estoy tirado junto al marco de la puerta. Mi cabeza quedó adentro del cuarto y me puedo ver algo.

El colchón en el que pasé mi primera noche aquí no es el mismo. Ya no está. La imagen de ese día vuelve a mi cabeza.

De pasar a estar en la calle con frío, sin comida, él fue quien me sacó de esa cosa llamada "vida". Me llevó a dónde vivía, me dio comida, me bañó y me dio un lugar para vivir. ¿De película, no? Aún no sé porque lo hizo, pero el agradezco con el alma, si Víctor no me hubiera encontrado en ese parque no sé que sería de mi ahora.

"Спокойной ночи, Маккачин"

No quiero irme, no quiero dormir, si lo hago no te volveré a ver.

Dicen que el otoño es la época más triste en Rusia, el hecho de que casi todo el tiempo tiene cielo gris y el cielo sin para de llorar. Yo no creo eso.

Siento el tiempo más lento, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón.

Estoy apagandome frente a su cuarto y él no lo sabe.

Si hubiera otra vida, me encantaría volverte a encontrar en ella. ¡Pasaríamos jugando más tiempo juntos! ¡Ahora sí que tienes en el camino!

El viento frío de afuera se mete por las ventanas y llega hasta mi, siento que me envuelve y me quiere llevar con él. Todo pierde su color, su olor, la vida.

Siento mis párpados más pesados, no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, al parecer ya ha llegado el final, mi corazón se detiene en cuestión de segundos.

 ** _Прощай, Виктор._**


End file.
